TheRedneck14
'TheRedneck14 '''also known by most of the users by his real name, Joe, is the former (although he says he will never lose his spot) and self-proclaimed "Supreme Overlord" of Gen 90s and the other 90-ites. After his account was hacked, he used an alt so he could keep going on Gen 90s while he was waiting for the day he could get his main unlocked. History Joe was born on April 20th, 1991, and he currently resides in Mesa, Arizona. He has been a member of GameFAQs since mid 2005. Since his arrival, Joe has maintained an authoritative presence on the board. He has seen it through constant states of crisis, and continues to do so in the present. 2007-2008 Joe came to Gen 90s shortly after its creation in the summer of 2007 before the Nibblonian War began (he was also in the Nibblonian Army, as a "Chemical Weapons" specialist or something like that). Shortly after he started posting topics about his hatred of emos and drugs, along with various other rants and news articles. Joe became the Supreme Overlord after the second popularity contest, and has continued to be such. 2009-2010 He has led many campaigns toward the betterment of the board, the most recent of which being a Gen 90s Wiki, which many lept at the opportunity of having a page in. He was also the creator of New Gen 90s following the New Years Exodus, although you could say that New Gen 90s just divided people more than they already were. In current events Joe was forced to defend his title against BlissfulOcean. The usually peaceful and rational resident declared open rebellion against Joe. Joe was mostly dismissive of the mutiny, but soon decided to do something about it, via a popularity contest. It is assumed he was the victor, although Bliss will sometimes claim that he is still the leader. Joe doesn't seem to care very much. After losing the 4th Popularity Contest he denies that he lost his spot as Supreme Overlord, and says that he is still the leader of Gen 90s. Recently he adopted the hobby of teasing RevenantDusk. Ever since Rev let it slip that his phallus often slipped out of his boxers because he's "not small," Joe started a campaign to fluster Rev by posting about the supposedly impressive size of his "part," referring to it as an "anaconda," or a "fire hose." Many others followed suite. Joe was already a fan of teasing Rev far before the "peen size slip" incident began. He attempted to tease Sneezy as well, but Sneezy began a turn of events which involved the purge of all comments critical of him, or containing his nickname, "Sneezy." Joe, along with many others, was rather annoyed. At this time, Sneezy has marked a ton of Joes posts, and within a week got him warned twice. Joe has also called him Yzeens, Queefy, and gibberish that sounds like Axeuzx. Message Board User Info - GameFAQs_1282435081975.png|Sneezy hack #1 Message Board User Info - GameFAQs_1282435136256.png|Sneezy hack #2 In case you can't tell, Joe does not like Sneezy at all. He has also taken to proving that Hannah_M0ntana1 is really Josh, a Traditionalist Troll in league with Rev to make him as stupid as he can possibly be. So far "She" has refuted his claims and the proof backing them, claiming to be a victim of coincidence, which Joe constantly refutes. He was then suspended after his account was hacked and someone used it to bypass the censors on HellHole and Random Insanity. Joe believed that Sneezy did it. At this time his account is locked until September 21st, and the Mods said that he was one of many people who had their accounts hacked. To pass the time he hung out at New Gen 90s, and he used an alt called Amadou_3 so he could keep checking Gen 90s until he could use his old account again. 2011-present Following the events with Sneezy, not much really happened with Joe. Since then, he has just been hanging out on the board and posting in whatever topic seems to interest him. After losing Popularity Contest VI to Renan, he was named the Second in Command. Then towards the end of 2012, Joe fell victim to the Mod bug again. Both on the NFL Board during the same day. The first one was in a topic about a Papa Johns commercial with Peyton Manning, and he was modded for quoting a post where someone didn't completely censor the F-word and forgetting to edit that so he would not get modded. damnmods.png|The modded posts 6yx2f.png|Screencap of the main thread 29givqq.jpg|The picture from the post that started it all on the NFLB onionrings.jpg|The photo that Joe was warned for reposting mods.png|Another moderation that Joe was angered by for feeling that the Mods are too sensitive The second one happened later on, in a string of mass-moddings that was reminiscent of the whole Sneezy debacle that once faced Gen 90s. A user named "Microsoft_Zune" posted a topic about getting a girls number at a bar, and posted a picture of the girl from a few feet behind her, seemingly without her knowing. He was then made fun of for this, and it got even worse when another person on the NFL Board noticed that his photobucket account was not private and discovered over 300 creepy photos of him and his (ex?) girlfriend. Then countless jokes were made about her weight, a video that was found of her eating onion rings, several pictures featuring her exposing her cleavage and flashing her bra, and the appearance of Mr. Zune. Joe only participated in laughing at the fact that the guy left his photobucket account open for everyone to view, wondering if everyone would save the pictures and and how many people were getting modded (before the mods got him too). He stayed out of comments about the appearance of the two people. This lead to a massive amount of mods for everyone who posted some of those pictures, along with jokes about onion rings. The post that got Joe was on the weekly "LOL of the Week" poll topic the NFL Board has where he made a post about being disappointing that the original topic was deleted, and then posting a screencap of the final page of the thread (that had then reached over 400 posts in under an hour) and one of the pictures someone made making fun of Zune. He posted these to be used as examples when the "LOL of the Week" poll went up on Tuesday of that week. Following this, he was Warned. The moderations occurred on 6:29 and 8:48 (Arizona time) PM on November 4th, 2012. All of this, along with a previous moderation where Joe felt like he said nothing wrong by stating that he found a joke that was considered to be offensive and sexual harassment to be funny (included in the gallery) has left him greatly annoyed with the Mods lately Posting Habits Joe tends to go off an Rants a lot. He also talks about news, video game stuff, and certain events going on in his life. He is normally seen on the board every day but he does not post a substantial amount of topics. Trivia *At one point, he won many of the board games, including one of the popularity contests and Survivor. *Is a member of the Republican Libertarian Party, although he considers himself to be a Moderate. *Born on the same day as Adolf Hitler (he frequently compares himself to the man), the day of the Deepwater Horizon Oil Spill, and the anniversary of Columbine. *He is very pale, oftentimes likened to a Vampire from the popular novel and film series, the Twilight ''Saga. It is heavily suspected that he may involuntarily begin to 'sparkle' when exposed to direct sunlight, or that a blinding light reflects off of his skin. *He is an avid Arizona Cardinals, Arizona Diamondbacks, Arizona Coyotes, and Phoenix Suns fan. Also enjoys watching the Chicago Bears *Helped start the fad of making jokes about Rev's Wang. *Regrets choosing the name "TheRedneck14" when he joined GameFAQs in mid 2005, and he asks everyone to call him Joe instead. Claims he chose it because he was in a phase where he found Jeff Foxworthy and he crew funny, not because he was a full on hillbilly. *Joe has been "Warned" on GameFAQs four times. Once after posting a quote from the show "Arrested Development" in a thread for "Arrested Development" quotes ("I'm afraid I prematurely shot my wad on what was supposed to be a dry run if you will, so I'm afraid I have something of a mess on my hands."). Then Sneezy deleted a couple of his posts that were enough to get him warned, one saying he was attracted to Hit Girl, and one saying he posted some of Sneezy's quotes from a Hit Girl topic to the Wiki. Then days after the second warning ended, he was warned again for merely saying the word Sneezy. Warned for the fourth time following a string of mass-moddings on the NFL Board related to jokes directed at a user known as Microsoft_Zune and a creepy thread he posted along with some disturbing pictures on his photobucket account. Joe reposting one of the pictures that was made as a joke was what got him modded there. *Suspended after his account was hacked and someone used it to post "f.uck" on HellHole, and and ASCII "FUCK YOU" made out of numbers and an ASCII middle finger. His account was then locked for a month, and on a certain date he could request for it to get unlocked. The Mods later unlocked it after saying that the same thing happened to several people around the same time, and Sneezy also admitted that he was the one who had Joe's account hacked. Whether or not he is the one who hacked the account, or if he had someone else do it is currently unknown. Quotes *"I will blow up my palace before Renan can have it." - In response to Renan being crowned Emperor. *"The name of the game and Apple are synonymous with each other." - Referring to a game for the iPhone called Gay Sex!, the post was also deleted by the Mods. *"It is your own fault for telling us about the anaconda you stuffed down your pants" - In response to Rev when he got annoyed that people kept talking about his wang after he mentioned how large it was. *Various jokes about Rev's wang and Sneezy. See Also *Gen 90s *Nibbler *Golden Age *New Gen 90s *Popularity Contest II Category:Users Category:Popularity Contests